Enemies for Eternity
by Deadly Warrior
Summary: Takeda, a samurai from Japan, and Veral, wielder of the Soul Edge, end up in Mysteria via mysterious portals. Now, the two seek to return to their world, all the time whilst battling each other.


Where am I? What the hell is this place, and how do I get back?!  
  
That was all that was on his mind. The mind of Veral Nakano, who had just traveled through a portal from Europe. He was stranded in an unknown place. Veral looked at his sword, the Soul Edge, and realized it had changed forms. Before, it was in the form of a samurai katana, but now it looked like it had before he took the sword from Nightmare (from Soul Calibur).  
  
"Damn! Since I was in the void, Soul Edge has changed back to the Zweihander type!"  
  
He lifted the sword, and noticed it was noticeably heavier. But he ignored it, and went back to the task at hand. He took a couple steps around, wondering where he was. He then noticed a forest to the right of him.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A samurai lifted himself of the ground. The same thing was on his mind as Veral's: Where am I? His name was Takeda Nobunau, a samurai who had just avenged the death of his family. Once he had killed the assailant, a portal opened and Takeda was sucked in. The samurai wasted no time. He began to walk forwards, and in the distance, he could see a town.  
  
A couple minutes later, the samurai was at the town entrance, which was guarded by a wooded palisade wall. A couple men with swords and guns stood atop the small wall. They looked down on him.  
  
"Who are you?" asked one of the guards.  
  
"My name is Takeda Nobunau. I just wish to ask where I am."  
  
"Be more specific, warrior." Said the other.  
  
"Well, I traveled through a portal, and I ended up here, so I wish to know the name of this planet."  
  
"Mysteria is the name, warrior."  
  
"I see. Thank you. May I come in to replenish myself?"  
  
The guards looked at each other, and whispered something.  
  
"What if he is the vampire samurai that has been terrorizing the nearby village?" whispered one.  
  
The other looked at Takeda's teeth.  
  
"No, he can't be. Look at his teeth."  
  
The two turned towards Takeda.  
  
"Yes, you may. But, erm. Do not be causing a ruckus though."  
  
Takeda rolled his eyes, and walked towards the gate. It opened, revealing the town. The samurai walked inside.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Veral cracked his knuckles, and entered the forest wilderness. Dense foliage blocked his path, but channeling energy into Soul Edge, he fired a blast that made a clear path. He secretly smirked under his helmet, and walked through the forest.  
  
In the trees above, several warriors clad in black robes watched Veral. Each one carried a bow, and another weapon that varied between them. The leader of these warriors signaled for his warriors to take aim with their bows. Motioning with his fingers his archers let loose a flank of arrows.  
  
Veral heard the sound of arrows piercing through the air, so he quickly swung his massive blade. He shattered every arrow. The warriors jumped down from the trees, and approached Veral. The Soul Edge wielder was confused.  
  
"Why have you entered the forest of the dead?" asked the leader.  
  
"Forest of the dead?" asked Veral, "I don't even know where the hell I am! I just came here through a portal."  
  
The warriors looked at each other, and then back at Veral.  
  
"What do you mean, a portal? All the portals here in Mysteria have been closed off!"  
  
"So that's what this place is called," said Veral to himself, "Mysteria."  
  
The leader was annoyed.  
  
"Answer us! Where have you come from?"  
  
"I have come from the land of Hyrule. Well, more like Europe, but I have just come through a portal, and ended up near this forest."  
  
"I see," replied the warrior, "You seem like a great warrior. What is your name, traveler?"  
  
"I am Veral Nakano."  
  
"And what is that sword you wield?"  
  
"This is Soul Edge, the ultimate blade. It has claimed thousands of lives."  
  
The warrior chuckled.  
  
"It pails in comparison to my blade." The warrior said, drawing a sword.  
  
Veral taunted, "Would you like to prove it?"  
  
Again, the leader laughed.  
  
"Yes, I would. Prepare to lose against Prince Drake, leader of the Ostilla Bandits!"  
  
Drake pulled his blade all the way out, and pointed it to Veral. The knight of darkness held Soul Edge with two hands, and prepared to fight. 


End file.
